Good Bye
by blackcorrals
Summary: (HIATUS) Bagaimana jika,seorang gadis menjadi bahan kekerasan di sekolah?Akankah Ia dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya?/warning:Fangxfem!Ais, OOC /author newbie/summarry ancur.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 _ **Ais pov…**_

 _KRIIINNGGGG…._

" _Yeyyy…,"_

Sorakan riang bergema didalam kelas.

Seluruh siswa bergembira menyambut jam

istirahat di pagi-menjelang-siang ini.

 _Ti_ _dak semua sih._

 _Oh.,_ sungguh!Jika kau tanya padaku,' _Adakah jam pelajaran_

 _yg_ _paling aku benci_ _?'_

Dengan tegas akan ku jawab;

" _ **JAM ISTIRAHAT"**_

 _Apa_?Kalian merasa ada yg salah dengan penuturanku?

 _Tidak.,tidak.,tidak…_

Aku bahkan cukup _sadar_ untuk mengatakannya!

' _Kenapa?' kalian bilang?_

 _Huh,kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kata Terakhir Untukmu**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 **Boboiboy_Animonsta Studios**

 **Genre:Hurt/Confort,Angst**

 **Ais-fem!,Fang,OOC**

 **Warning:Author newbie,** _ **TYPO's,Gaje,alur kecepetan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Don't like don't read…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Normal pov...**_

Terlihat tiga gadis yg tengah mengobrol dan sesekali

tertawa riang.

Mereka baru saja dari taman belakang sekolah dan

hendak kembali ke kelas.

Ketika mereka melewati lorong belakang yg sepi,tiba-

tiba terlihat dua orang gadis yg menghadang langkah

mereka.

Kedua gadis itu menarik lengan temannya yg memakai

topi ulang tahun.

.

"Lihatlah Amy,kami punya hadiah yg bagus untuk ultah-

mu kali ini!"

.

Itu adalah Suzy,ia berkata sambil mendorong seorang

gadis hingga terduduk di lantai.

Gadis itu gemetaran.

Suzy menyeringai sambil mengambil sesuatu dari

dalam tas plastick-hitam-nya.

.

" _Siap_ ,Lenzy.?"

.

"Kapanpun kau siap,Suzy!"

.

 _Plukk.,plukk.,plukk.,plukk…_

 _Sraazzhhh…._

Dengan beringas,Suzy dan Lenzy melempari gadis itu

dengan telur juga tepung hingga wajahnya belepotan.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam,sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tanganya terkepal erat menahan amarah.

Sedangkan teman-temanya hanya dapat terdiam,

menyaksikan dengan tatapan bersalah.

.

" _Tarra,_ kuenya sudah jadi! _Ehh,_ tapi kaya'nya masih ada

yg kurang dech,apa ya?"-Suzy berkata sambil

memasang wajah bodoh.

.

"Oh,ya!Kau melupakan _selai_ nya Suzy!Baiklah,biar

aku saja yg menambahkannya.,"-Lenzy mengambil

sebuah botol dengan cairan aneh didalamnya.

Ia memasang seringai licik.

.

 _Byuuurrrr….._

 _._

" _Nah,_ selesai!HBD-Amy.!"-Lenzy.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"-Suzy.

.

Amy hanya terdiam sambil mengatupkan mulutnya

rapat-rapat.

 _Iris saphire-_ nya terpaku kepada sosok-tak-berbentuk

tepat di depan matanya.

.

"K-kalian.,"-Amy berucap nanar.

"Kalian memang terbaik!Hihihi,"

.

"Sudah kami duga!Kau pasti akan menyukai _-nya_

 _Hihihii.,"_ _-Suzy._

 _._

" _Ok,ok!Sekarang,mari kita pergi dari sini._ _Udara_

 _di sini mulai terasa tak_ _enak!Uhh,aku tak tahan._

 _Hahahahaa…,"-Amy._

 _ **~end normal pov~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ais pov…**_

"Ais,kau tak apa.?" -Yaya

' _Pertanyaan bodoh!'_ tidakkah jelas terlihat?

Apakah aku terlihat ' _baik'_ dengan tubuh tersalut

telur juga tepung dan cairan menjijikkan ini?'

Serasa aku ingin meneriakkannya sekeras mungkin.

Namun,aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku yg masih

juga menunduk.

.

"Maaf,Ais. Kami tak berani menolongmu

tadi.,"

.

' _Tentu saja!'._ Siapa anak yg cukup bodoh untuk berani

berurusan dengan sekumpulan gadis yg

menyebut dirinya; ' _Geng Mawar Hitam'?_

.

"Aku mengerti Ying,"

.

' _Mereka',anak-anak_ _dari pemegang saham ter_ _besar_

 _di sekolah ini_ _,_ yg selalu berlagak sok berkuasa.

Dan _'kami' yg_ mereka anggap sebagai kaum

 _'rendahan'_ _-khususnya aku-harus berte_ _kuk lutut_

di hadapanya. _Dengan harapan-_

 _._

"Mari bersihkan dirimu,Ais,"

"Ya.,"

.

- _tidak ditendang keluar dari_ _sekolah ini._

 _ **.**_

 ** _Toilet..._**

Aku bersyukur karna telah menyiapkan baju ganti

hari ini,aku akui kejadian seperti ' _ini' tak hanya_ berlaku

sekali ini saja,tapi sudah _'berkali-kali'._

Semenjak kepindahanku kemari,sudah berbagai

perlakuan buruk yg kuterima dari ' _mereka',tak_ terhitung

jumlahnya.

Tak hanya sekadar bentakan dan cercaan

 _saja_ ,melainkan perlakuan kasar juga.

.

"Ais,apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa lama

sekali?Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis,"

-Yaya.

.

Aku tersentak kaget.'Oh,astaga!'apa yg kulakukan?'

"Oh, duluan saja!Aku masih lama!"

.

"Tapi.,"kali ini Ying yg menanggapi.

"Sudahlah,kalian duluan saja!Aku akan segera

menyusul!"

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu,kami duluan.,"-Yaya.

"Ya.,"teriakku dari dalam bilik.

Akupun segera mengganti seragamku secepat

mungkin.

 _Krriiinnngggg..._

 _'Oh,sial!'_

.

 _Tok..tok..tokk..._

" _Permisi,Bu.,"_

Aku memasuki ruang kelas dengan canggung.

Bu Sarah nampak sedikit terganggu dengan

kehadiranku.

.

"Oh,Ais!Mengapa kau selalu terlambat masuk

kelas?Apakah waktu istirahat yg telah disediakan

tak cukup untukmu?"-Bu Sarah berkacak pinggang.

.

Aku terus menunduk sambil meremas ujung

seragamku.

Terdengar Bu Sarah yg berdecak kesal.

"Oh,baiklah!Silahkan _**duduk!"**_

"T-terimakasih,Bu.,"

.

.

 _Skip…_

Tak terasa bel pulang telah lama berdering.

Kini aku berada di dalam ruang guru_ _kantor_

 _Bu Sarah tepatnya._

Aku berdecak kagum saat melihat rangkaian

piala yg terpajang rapi di dalam lemari kaca,

juga berbagai jenis piagam yg bejibun dari

berbagai jenis cabang _akademik_ maupun

 _non-akademik._

 _._

"Baiklah,jujur pada Ibu!Apa yg sebenarnya

terjadi?Ibu tau kamu bukanlah tipe anak yg suka

terlambat!Tapi,kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikapmu

mulai _'sedikit'_ berubah?Apakah gara-gara 'mereka'?

Apa mereka mengganggumu?"-tanya Bu Sarah.

Aku bergeming.

.

' _Ya,itu benar!Mereka selalu_ _menggangguku!'_

 _._

"T-tidak,Bu. _'Mereka'_ tak pernah mengganggu saya,"

.

Batinku merintih ~

' _Kenapa?Kenapa akal sehat_ _ku selalu menghianatiku?_

 _Kenapa aku selalu saja me_ _nutupi setiap kesalahan yg_

 _telah 'mereka' perbuat?_

 _Kenapa tak ku ungkapkan_ _saja kebenaranya kepada_

 _Bu Sarah?_

 _Toh,beliaupun telah menge_ _tahuinya!_ _'_

Hal _'itu'_ kulakukan _karena-_

 _._

" _Hhh,_ baiklah bila itu keputusanmu."

"Apakah saya boleh pulang sekarang?"

"Ya!Silahkan,"

"Terimakasih,permisi,"

.

- _aku takkan sampai hati bila harus menambah_

 _beban_ _hidup Kakekku._

 _Satu-satunya keluarga yg kini kumiliki._

 ** _._**

 ** _Sesampainya di rumah..._**

Aku melongokkan kepalaku dari balik pintu dapur yg

menghubungkan langsung ke samping rumah.

.

"Sudah pulang?"

Senyumku mengembang kala kudapati wajah tua itu.

Wajah yg memberikanku ketenangan.

Ia-lah sosok yg selalu membuatku tersenyum

Sosok yg selalu menemaniku disaat suka maupun

duka semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuaku untuk

selama-lamanya.

.

"Ya, ada yg bisa Ais bantu?"

.

"Tentu,apakah Ais bisa membantu Kakek membersihkan

cangkir-cangkir itu?"

.

Kakek berkata sambil tersenyum.

Jemarinya menunjuk setumpuk cangkir kotor di bak cuci.

.

"Tentu saja,Kek,"-ujarku riang.

 **.**

 _Apakah kalian ber-tanya°°_ _mengenai apa yg tengah_

 _Kakekku kerjakan?_

 _Baiklah,akan kujawab._

Kakekku membuka kedai coklat kecil°°lan di samping

rumah.

Dari sanalah kami mendapatkan uang

untuk memenuhi kehidupan kami sehari-hari_ _karna_

 _untuk fasilitas sekolah masih bisa menggunakan_

 _harta peninggalan orang tuaku._

Tapi,jangan salah!

Walaupun kedai kami nampak minimalis, _tapi_ kwalitas

rasa coklat yg ditawarkan telah diakui oleh seluruh

penduduk di daerah kami.

Bahkan,kedai kami selalu ramai peminat di setiap

harinya.

Namun,kadang aku merasa tak tega saat melihat

beliau bekerja.

Dalam usia yg sudah semakin senja,seharusnya

beliau dapat menikmati masa-masa tuanya dengan

bahagia.

Tapi,apa boleh buat?

Keadaanlah yg menuntutnya untuk tetap bekerja keras.

Maka dari itu,aku tak mau menambah beban beliau

dengan masalah°°ku di sekolah.

 **.**

 _"Hai,Ais._ Baru sampai.?"

"Ya,Kak Ocho.,Baru saja.,"

 **.**

Namanya Ocho.

Nama yg unik menurutku.

Ia adalah pekerja tetap di kedai ini(pekarja satu°°nya

lebih tepatnya-_-)

Ia memiliki rambut pirang yg indah dengan manik

aqua persis sepertiku.

Ia bekerja paruh waktu di kedai 'kami' karna ia masih

kuliah.

 **.**

"Aku bantuin ya?" -Ocho.

"Eh,apa nggak pa-pa?Pekerjaan Kakak sudah selesai kah?"

"Tak apa,Ais _._ Lagian,pelanggannya udah mulai sepi

 _kok_!Santai aja," -Ocho.

"Emm,baiklah!Terimakasih,"

.

 ** _Keesokan harinya…_**

Aku baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet saat terdengar

suara teriakan yg cukup keras tak jauh dariku.

Saat kulihat, _ternyata..._

'Oh,kenapa harus _'dia'_ sih,'

Aku menghampirinya dengan ogah-ogahan.

.

"Ada apa?"-tanyaku malas.

Sekilas,aku melihat ekspresi yg mencurigakan saat

meliriknya.

"It-itu,ada sesuatu yg bergerak di dalam kloset!"-Amy.

.

Aku mengamati keadaan kloset dari luar.

' _Oh,apakah dia berusaha_ _membodohiku?Jelas-jelas_ _tak_

 _ada apapun di dalam_ _sana!Bahkan,permukaan_

 _airnya nampak tenang!Apakah_ _ini semacam tak-tik-nya_

 _untuk mengerjaiku?' -batinku_ was-was.

.

"Tak ada apapun di sana,"

"It-itu.,a-ku.,aku tak bohong.T-tadi ada di sana!" _-Amy_

 _berkata dengan gugup._

"..."

Aku menatapnya datar.

Melihat respon dariku,Ia mulai terlihat tak sabar dan

menatapku garang.

' _Perasaanku mulai tak_ _enak!'_

 _._

"Uhh.,masa bodoh dengan dirimu!" _-Amy._

Ia mendorongku ke dalam dan membuatku terjatuh di

lantai yg- _untungnya kering._

Ia menutup pintu dengan kasar.

.

 _Bruaagghh.,! Klick.!_

 _._

 _Aku_ menatap _horror_ ke arah pintu.

' _Oh,tidak!Dia mengunci_ _bilik ini dari luar!'_

 _._

Dokk..dokk..dokk..dokkk…

"Bukaa..!Amy.,buka pintunya!Amy,kumohonn..,buka

pintunya.!Bukaaa..!"

.

Aku berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu sekuat

tenagaku.

"Hahahaa.,rasakan!Tetaplah di dalam sana, _Ais._

Sampai pagi kalau perlu!Hahahaa _..," -Amy_

 _._

Kudengar sayup-sayup suara tawanya yg semakin

menjauh.

Hingga akhirnya- _heningg…_

 _._

" _Hiks.,"_

Aku sudah pasrah.

Tak lagi berteriak,suaraku sudah serak.

Bahkan,tak lagi menggedor pintu.

 _Percuma._ ,tak kan ada seorangpun yg mendengar.

Bel telah berdering beberapa saat yg lalu.

Sudah dapat dipastikan keadaan sekolah yg kini

telah sepi.

.

' _Kenapa?Kenapa aku kele_ _wat lugu hingga sangat_

 _mu_ _dah 'mereka' bodohi?_

 _Harusnya aku tak menghi_ _raukan Amy sejak awal!_

 _Harusnya aku langsung_ _pergi saja!'_

 _._

Aku terus menangis dalam diam.

Berharap ada segelintir orang yg akan menyadari

keberadaanku _disini..._

 _._

 _._

' _Seseorang.!Tolong aku..,'_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tbc…_

 _ **hai-hai minna-san…**_

 _ **berjumpa lagi dengan**_ _ **blackcorral di sini^-^**_

 _ **ini kelanjutan fic yg**_ _ **kemarin..(agakbedacita)**_

 _ **Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yg udah bersedia mereview**_

 _ **& folow **__**fic**_ _ **saya yg gaje itu^-^_walaudikit ;"(**_

 _ **semoga saja fic yg ini bisa lebih berkenan dari pada yg**_

 _ **kemarin :)**_ _ **lirik°°keatas**_

 _ **Aneh ya?o_O**_

 _ **Feelnya 'gak dapet?**_

 _ **Re:dahtaunanya!_authornangis**_ _ **kejerdipojokan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ais:abaikan kegilaan author**_

 _ **diatas-_-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baiklah,saya minta maaf**_ _ **bila fic ini terlalu lebay :v**_

 _ **Oh,ya!Ada yg tau nggak**_ _ **Ff nie terinspirasi dari**_

 _ **film apa.? ;D_kejadiandi**_ _ **lorong.**_

 _ **Ok,cukup sekian**_ _ **untuk kali ini!**_

 _ **Gomen kalau kepanjangan ;)**_

 _ **See you next chapter guys**_ _ **_kalauadaygnunggu-_-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **kritik & saran diterima…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **and 4 the last…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Review please….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **omake~**_

 _Rumah sakit…_

Di dalam sebuah ruangan,terlihat sepasang suami-istri

yg nampak gelisah menunggu sang Dokter memberitahukan

hasil pemeriksaan putra sulung mereka.

.

"Jadi,bagaimana Dok?Apakah masih ada harapan untuk

kesembuhan putra kami?"

.

Nyonya Hanna bertanya dengan suara bergetar,

sembari berusaha mati-matian menahan lelehan

air yg bermuara di pelupuk matanya.

.

"Hhh,maafkan saya, _Nyonya_.Tetapi,sel kanker yg berada

di dalam tubuh putra anda sudah semakin menyebar

kebagian organ-organ vitalnya.

Dan kemungkinan putra anda untuk sembuh sungguh kecil.,"

Dokter Raffa berkata dengan sedih.

.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba operasi,Dok.?!"-erang Tuan Harris

frustasi.

"Saya akan bayar berapapun biayanya,asalkan putra kami

dapat disembuhkan.!"-lanjutnya mantap.

.

"Maaf, ,kami tidak berani bertindak terlalu jauh.

Dengan kondisi putra anda yg kini seringkali

drop,melakukan operasi terasa terlalu beresiko.!"

tegas Dokter Raffa.

.

"Untuk sekarang ini,satu-satunya jalan yg dapat kita

lakukan adalah berdoa dan mempersiapkan diri

untuk kemungkinan terburuknya.,"

.

Kata-kata sang Dokter terasa bagaikan panah yg tertancap

tepat di ulu hati Tuan Harris.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seiring tatapan sendu yg terpatri

di wajah tampan sang dokter specialis kanker.

Nyonya Hanna mulai terisak dalam dekapan Tuan Harris.

Racauanya teredam hingga tak dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Meratapi nasib putra sulungnya yg telah divonis

oleh sang Dokter.

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Uang tak selalu dapat mena**_ _ **warkan kebahagiaan.**_

 _ **Tak selamanya memberikan**_ _ **apapun yg kita inginkan.**_

 ** _Ada kalanya,_**

 ** _ketika uang terasa tiadalah berharga._**

 ** _Dibandingkan kebahagiaan yg kita rasakan-_**

 ** _ketika dapat berkumpul dengan keluarga._**

 ** _Bersenda gurau dengan orang-orang yg kita sayangi_**

 ** _Dan dapat bersama dengan orang orang yg kita kasihi._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tap.. tap.. tap…_

Dentuman sepatu beradu dengan lantai. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam _cleaning service_ dengan nametag Ratih tersemat di dadanya _._ Seperti biasa, ia akan memeriksa satu persatu ruangan sebelum menguncinya. Dan kini, ia telah berada di depan pintu toilet khusus putri.

 _Kriieeettt…_

"Hallo., ada seseorang di sini?" ucapnya sambil memasuki toilet. Baru beberapa langkah, ia dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang digedor paksa.

 _Dokk.. dokkk.. dokkk…_

" _To- tolong! Saya terkunci di sini.,"_

Terdengar suara teriakan dari salah satu bilik. Bu Ratih segera menghampiri daun pintu yang bergoyang pelan karena digedor dari dalam. Dikunci!

"Siapa di dalam?"

" _Saya Ais., tolong keluarkan saya.,"_

"Hah? I-Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Bu Ratih segera memutar gigi kunci dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Terlihatlah seorang gadis remaja yang meringkuk lemas di depan sekat pembatas antar bilik. Badannya bergeletar hebat dengan kondisi masih terisak.

"Astagfirullah., kamu gak apa-apa, dik? Apa kamu terluka?" tanya Bu Ratih khawatir. Dengan sigap ia membantu sang gadis keluar dari toilet.

"Tidak, Bibi. Saya baik-baik saja.," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.,sungguh. Terimakasih Bibi telah menolong saya, permisi.,"

"Iya, silahkan.,"

Gadis itupun pergi, meninggalkan Bu Ratih yang menatapnya nanar dari kejauhan.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer; Boboiboy Animonsta Studios**_

 _ **Warning; Fangxfem!Ais, AU, OOC, EYD, Typo(s), bahasa ngawur, alur gak jelas, gaje tingkat akut!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't like don't read..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ais's pov ...**_

Cahaya mentari meredup seiring teriakan burung gagak yang menggema. Jalanan sepi dengan sedikit orang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Beberapa kendaraan bermotor melintas dengan kecepatan sedang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Aku tak ingin pulang. Aku masih ingin menyendiri, menenangkan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatkui ini.

Tanpa sadar, aku telah berada di dalam area taman yang nampak asri. Taman belakang R.S Pulau Rintis.

Manikku terpaku pada sebuah bangku kayu sederhana, dengan beberapa ukiran indah yang menghiasinya. Nampak manis, namun dingin. Ku tatap helaian rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Sorot jingga berbaur lembut menelisik dedaunan pepohonan dan bunga.

"Kenapa?"

Mataku mulai memanas. Sekali lagi kuungkapkan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan sederhana, namun mengandung beribu makna. Buliran kristal kembali mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya. Manikku menatap kosong hamparan awan yang menggantung di angkasa.

"Hiks., ke-kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Tak cukupkah dengan kepergian orangtuaku? Hiks., aku.. aku tak sanggup lagi.. Hiks., hiks.."

Air mataku mengalir deras, seiring ratapan hatiku yang semakin membuncah. Mulutku terus bergumam tak terkendali. Menyeruakkan kalimat-kalimat menyayat hati yang selama ini kupertanyakan jawabannya…

.

.

' _Mengapa?_

 _Mengapa nasibku harus seperti ini. Apakah arti keberadaanku di mata 'mereka'? Tak bisakah 'mereka' berhenti melukaiku? Berhenti meremukkan perasaan gadis yang tak berdaya ini?_

 _Tak tahukah seberapa rapuh hati seorang gadis yang terluka ini? Gadis yang telah kehilangan segalanya! Gadis yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.. Gadis yang terlalu rapuh untuk sekedar menjalani kehidupannya.. Seorang gadis yang mendambakan perhatian orang di sekitarnya.. Mendambakan ke-ikhlasan hati setiap orang yang ditemuinnya.._

 _Tak bolehkah aku berharap terlalu tinggi?_

 _Mungkin jawabannya., tidak!_

 _Karna aku tau., harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan.._

 _Semua orang yang ku temui hanya akan memandangku sebelah mata! Memandangku sebagai gadis lemah yang menjijikkan! Gadis yang tak patut berada dalam lingkungan masyarakat 'elit' seperti 'mereka'!_

 _Tentu saja! 'Mereka', sekumpulan gadis egois yang mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Gadis manja yang selalu mempermainkan gadis lemah sepertiku! Tak peduli s_ eberapa _tajam lidah mereka menyapu! Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa sakit hati yang tertoreh karna ucapannya! Bahkan., belum puas dengan semua itu. Rasa perih yang menjalarlah akibatnya.._

 _Tak bolehkah aku berharap?_

 _Setidaknya., suatu saat akan hadir 'malaikat' penolong yang akan menuntun jalanku… Yang menyelusupkan rasa damai dan kehangatan di hatiku… Seseorang yang akan memahami diriku.. Menjaga perasaanku.. Seseorang yang akan menyalurkan kenyamanan dalam hidupku.. Yang akan menghapus segala dukaku.. Yang akan mengukir senyuman indah di wajahku.._

 _Seseorang yang mengajariku arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya... Mengajariku apa arti kesabaran dan keikhlasan.._

 _Terlampau tinggikah harapanku?'_

 _._

 _._

"Hiks., hiks.,"

Kedua telapak tanganku terkepal erat, isak kecil terdengar tanpa dapat ku bendung. Tak terkira berapa lama waktu yang telah kuhabiskan hanya untuk sekedar menangis. Sementara sang mentari telah tergelincir menuju peraduannya. Aku tetap diam., mematung layaknya tempahan tak bernyawa. Hati ini bagai beku., fikiranku tak dapat bekerja dengan benar. Bahkan., tak kusadari suasana taman yang kini berangsur menggelap.

 _Sreettt…_

"..?.."

Aku terkejut. Sebuah jaket tersampir kemas di kedua bahuku. Jaket berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan sedikit aksen ungu disetiap sisinya. Aku termenung..

"Cepat hapus air mata kamu., nggak baik lho nangis di tempat umum.,"

Kuperhatikan ia lekat-lekat. Rambut indigo dengan manik sewarna anggur kutemui. Ia mengenakan kaca mata ber-frame ungu dengan baju pasian melekat di tubuhnya yang kurus. Ia berkata ramah sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan yang lagi-lagi berwarna ungu.

Aku mengambilnya walau agak segan. Tentu saja! Apa yang lebih buruk dari ketahuan menangis di tempat umum? Apalagi di hadapan seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum pernah kau kenal.

"Te-terimakasih.," ucapku sambil menunduk. Kuusap kedua belah pipiku menggunakan sapu tangannya. Wangi anggur menguar dari sana. Aku sedikit melirik wajah pemuda itu., tampan. Ia nampak tersenyum lembut.

"Namaku Fang. Siapa namamu?"

"O-oh., na-namaku Ais.," ujarku gugup. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kok tadi nangis 'sih., ada masalah ya?" ujarnya sembari duduk di sampingku. Aku terdiam, hingga membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

"Hhh., kalo ada masalah. Kamu boleh kok' curhat sama aku. Tapi., ya terserah kamu 'sih. Aku nggak maksa.,"

Semilir angin berhembus menyejukkan. Suasana berubah canggung seketika. Kami masih setia merenung wajah masing-masing. Hingga., datanglah seorang suster menghampiri kami.

"Permisi., maaf mengganggu. Tapi, ini sudah saatnya Anda kembali beristirahat.," ujar Suster itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, Suster. Sebentar lagi., tolong.," tanggap Fang sedikit memohon. Ia kembali menatapku lembut.

"Kalau kamu mau curhat, aku selalu ada di sini saat matahari terbenam. Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan senang hati. Ok?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kulihat ia tersenyum manis dari balik helaian poniku. Sekilas, kulihat sinar ketulusan yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Baiklah., aku pergi dulu ya. Dan., oh ya! Berhenti menangis dan mulailah tersenyum! Ok? Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu di luar sana. Lagi pula, kau terlihat manis saat tersenyum.,"

Fang _berujar_ seraya menepuk puncak kepalaku. Kurasakan wajahku yang mulai memanas.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ais.,"

Ia pergi., kutatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Tanpa sadar, ia telah membuatku mengulas senyum kecil.

"Ya! Sampai jumpa., Fang.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tbc…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Holla readers-san~_**

 ** _Corra di sini... /tebar"kembang7rupa_dilempartomat_**

 ** _Ok., ok! Corra tau kalo' cerita ini agak gaje... TTATT_**

 ** _Tapi., sebagai author yang baik.. /all:muntahberjamaah/ Corra akan 'mencoba' untuk melanjutkan fic yang sudah terlantar ini! Nanggung banget soalnya.. :"_**

 ** _Dan., gimana menurut readers-san? Apakah feelsnya bisa ngena? /all:gak!-_-"_**

 ** _Hehehee., lupakan.. /garuk"pipi_**

 ** _Terimakasih telah membaca ;)_**

 ** _N 4 the last..._**

 ** _MIND TO REVIEW?_**


End file.
